


Brambleclaws fire (AU)

by Lemon_Lapadscha



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Good Ashfur AU, Slight Squirrelflight x Ashfur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Lapadscha/pseuds/Lemon_Lapadscha
Summary: AU where Brambeclaw only pretends to like Squirrelflight to make Ashfur jealous(This is not an original AU link to creator of AU is below)





	Brambleclaws fire (AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off Sweetfrosts, Sunflower Ashfur AU  
> https://youtu.be/EqV9416MPRc

"Kits come here, cross the branch you'll be safe once you do" She was desperate for them not to panic, even though she was 100% panicking,  
"A...are you sure Squirrelflight, it dosen't look sturdy" Lionblaze put an unsteady paw on the branch his eyes darting left and right.  
"Please kits trust m-"  
Before she can finish her sentence a large figure leaped in front off her blocked the threes path to safety  
She was relieved that someone had come to help her, all she wanted was for them to be safe "B...Brambleclaw, help them!"  
"And why would I do that exactly?" He put his back paw on the branch slowly, steadily slipping it into the fire  
She saw what he was doing but for some reason she was stuck, frozen in fear "Because there your kits!"  
"So, I don't are about that, I've never cared about them, never cared about you"  
"What, I thought you loved them, thought you loved me!" Tears began falling from her eyes, fast.  
"I have you all fooled, I only did this to hurt Ashfur, he was head over hind paws for you but you rejected him and fell for me"  
Squirrelflight couldn't believe what he was saying, he never cared for her?  
"Now if I kill these three we could-"  
In a couple seconds he was tackled to the ground but another cat, none other than Ashfur.  
"Squirrelflight get you and your kits out of here!"  
She continues to stare at him for a couple seconds until snapping back into reality "Right!"  
The three steadily cross with Squirrelflights help while Ashfur keeps Brambleclaw pinned to the ground  
"Thank you Ashfur for helping us" She mews turning around "ASHFUR!"  
Brambleclaw suddenly overpowers him, slashing his neck, and without turning around runs into the woods.  
"A..Ashfur, please don't leave us" She leant down and tried to lick the wound  
"Squirrelflight it's okay don't try, it won't do anything, I love you goodbye..."  
The tears wouldn't stop now as Lionblaze picked up his body, Jayfeather assisted her up and Hollyleaf bolted after Brambleclaw  
"Goodbye Ashfur wait for me"

**Author's Note:**

> This is really bad and rushed, so sorry!
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome!  
> I may make more if this gets noticed


End file.
